Natsu Dragneel vs. Max Alors
Natsu Dragneel vs. Max Alors is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel and Max Alors. Prologue At the guild, Lucy fixes Wendy's hair as Natsu comes along sweeping the guild, until suddenly he stops and screams at a sleeping Happy to help him. They argue about Happy not wanting to help Natsu sweep the guild until Gray shows up and tells them to stop. Natsu says it's Happy's fault, but Happy goes to Carla, and chats with her. Later, Max arrives with Warren, Vijeeter and Nab, where Max comments Natsu on being the same as he was seven years ago. This causes Natsu to challenge Max to see how much he has changed.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 152 Battle Natsu attempts to attack Max first with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, but Max easily dodges him and attacks Natsu with Sandstorm. This surprises Natsu and Max asks him if he thought that for the past 7 years they had been sitting around doing nothing and tells him that all that time they've been training themselves. Lucy and Wendy are also surprised to see Natsu almost losing to Max, but Natsu gets up and heads to attack Max once again. Natsu tries to punch Max several times in rapid succession, but Max manages to evade them all. Max uses Sand Rebellion to send Natsu into the air. While in mid-air, Natsu uses his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to blow the sand away and heads to attack with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Max defends himself with Sand Wall and brags that he is different than he was seven years ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 2-4 Vijeeter, Warren and Nab are amazed by how much Max is overpowering Natsu. Natsu starts getting revved up, and he summons Lightning Fire Dragon Mode. Wendy and Lucy are shocked by what they are seeing and Natsu attacks with Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar. Even though it doesn't hit Max, it destroys everything behind him. The power of the spell shocks everyone and Lucy asks Natsu since when has he had the ability to do that, to which he responds since now. Wendy is amazed and Max forfeits the battle as getting hit by something like that would kill him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 4-7 Aftermath Natsu asks the others who wants to go next, to which they all answer no, and he laughs, but then falls because of the exhaustion of using the spell. Lucy says that she knew that spell would eat up a huge amount of Magic power and Happy says that he shouldn't use that in a real fight. Wendy praises Max and Carla asks why didn't they stand up to Twilight Ogre. They respond that they owed a lot of money and they couldn't solve that with force like Master did. Gray, who had been watching Natsu's fight from the sidelines, says that in this world their power isn't enough anymore, so he, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Natsu decide to go visit Porlyusica for some concoctions that can make them stronger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 7-10 References Navigation Category:Fights